Weapons
There are four classes of equippable weapons in Naval Frontlines: Naval Artillery, Anti Aircraft Artillery, Torpedoes, and Anti Submarine Weapons. Naval Artillery Naval Artillery is the most basic of weapons, falling into three different sub categories: Small Caliber Guns (<5.5"), Medium Caliber Guns (5.5"-14"), and Large Caliber Guns (14">). Larger caliber weapons typically have longer range and do more damage, while smaller guns fire faster and have more shell arc. Ammunition There are two kinds of ammunition that every naval gun will fire: Armor Piercing (AP), and High Explosive. AP rounds have a solid metal core with a very hard metal cap and are designed to punch through thick armor, while HE rounds have an explosive filling and thin shell walls, and are designed to damage lightly armored targets. There are a few things to know about AP and HE rounds: AP rounds must be able to penetrate their target or little to no damage will occur, while at the same time they must not over penetrate or again very little damage will be inflicted. HE almost works opposite to this. Large caliber HE shells are extremely effective against lightly armored ships. Small Caliber Guns * USA :4x4 inch/50caliber guns * Japan : 4.7 inch/ 45 Caliber Type 3 Gun · 2 x 5"/50 Caliber Type 3 Gun * Great Britain : 2 x 4" QF LA Gun Mk XVI · 4.7" BL Gun Mk I · 4.7" Mk V naval gun · 4.7" QF Gun Mk IX · 2 x 4.7" QF Gun Mk XII · 5"/50 BL Gun Mk I · 2 x 5.25" QF LA Gun Mk I · * Germany : 5" 45 (12.7cm) SK C/34 * USSR : * Kingdom of Italy : Medium Caliber Guns * USA : 16" * Japan : 5.5"/50 3rd Year · 2 x 5.9"/50 41st Year Type · 7.9"/50 3rd Year Type A · 3 x 6.1"/60 3rd Year Type Gun * Great Britain : * Germany : 2 x 5.9"/55 (15cm) SK C/28 · 2 x 7.9"/60 (20.3cm) SK C/34 · 3 x 11"/52 (28cm) SK C/28 * USSR : * Kingdom of Italy : Large Caliber Guns * USA : 2 x 18"/48 Mark 1 * Japan : 2 x 14"/45 43rd Year Type · 2 x 16"/45 3rd Year Type * Great Britain : 9.2"/50 Mark XI Gun · 2 x 9.2"/50 Mark XI Gun · * Germany : 2 x 15"/52 SK C/34 Gun * USSR : * Kingdom of Italy :3x12.6/44model1934 2x12.6/44model1934 Anti Aircraft Artillery Anti Aircraft Artillery, or AAA, is any weapon designed to counter enemy aircraft. These range from machine guns to large caliber Naval Artillery. Typically AAA is able to shoot at very high angles, to combat high flying aircraft. Anti-Aircraft Guns * USA :1x3 inch/23caliber gun (76mm) * Japan : 2 x 5"/40 Caliber DP Gun * Great Britain : * Germany : * USSR : * Kingdom of Italy :3x16/50 mark7gun Torpedoes The Torpedo is a self-propelled weapon with an explosive warhead, launched above or below the waters surface and propelled underwater towards a target. Torpedoes are generally slow and short ranged when compared to Naval Artillery, however, the amount of damage they cause is unprecedented. A single torpedo hit is usually more than enough to cripple most small vessels, and will do massive damage to any other target. Battleship captains need to be on guard for destroyers and submarines that get too close, as they can large amounts of damage very quickly. Torpedos * USA :12x21 inch torpedo tubes (4x3) (533 mm) * Japan : 2 x 20.8" Type 53 Torpedo · 3 x 24" Type 93 (Short Range) · 4 x 24" Type 93 (Medium Range) · 5x 24" Type 93 (Long Range) * Great Britain : * Germany : * USSR : * Kingdom of Italy : Torpedo Fire Sound * *: Anti Submarine Warfare ASW systems are short range area effect weapons designed explicitly to destroy submarines. They are useless against surface targets. They work by launching projectiles laden with explosives in the general direction of the submarine (the best bet is to launch on top of and just ahead of target). The charges then sink down and detonate. If any of them land near the submarine and explode within a certain radius, the submarine sinks. Anti Submarine Weapons * International : Mark II Depth Charge * USA :Mark II Depth Charge * Japan : 9 x 15cm Rocket Launcher MarkII Depth Charge * Great Britain :Mark II Depth Charge * Germany :Mark II Depth Charge * USSR :Mark II Depth Charge * Kingdom of Italy :Mark II Depth Charge Category:Weapons